disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog with a Hog
"Dog with a Hog" is the third episode of Dog with a Blog. It aired on November 11, 2012. This episode scored 3.0 million viewers. Plot Stan convinces Avery to let him fill in as the mascot for the Homecoming Game. Episode Summary When Stan finds out that Avery's school needs a new mascot, he wants her to sign him up. Avery is reluctant to do so because the rival school has a history of pulling pranks on the mascot. Fortunately, she decides to sign him up after she learns from Tyler that the schools won't be messing with the mascot anymore cause they will get expelled if they do. Meanwhile Ellen convinces Bennett to buy her a new car. Things are going well with Stan being the mascot until Avery believes the rival school has kidnapped him and tries to figure out how to get him back. But it is revealed that Tyler is the one who took Stan as he hopes the rival school will get blamed for taking him. But things start to go wrong when Avery takes the rival schools pig mascot as a way to get Stan back. Though she is relieved that Stan is safe she becomes worried with what will happen to her since she took the pig. When Ellen and Bennett find out what had happen Ellen wants to call the school and explain what happened but Avery stops her. They all plan to sneak the pig back to the school, and to get there they use Ellen's new car much to her dismay. While on the way to the school the pig tears up the back of the car then gives birth to Ellen's horror. When they get to the school they leave Stan in the car while they sneak the pig back into it's pen. While waiting for the family Stan is able to distract a security guard when he discovers the car. He manages to drive him away before the family gets back. When they get back home they realize that they left Chloe in the pig pen. At the end of the episode, Stan reveals what the bad, bad, thing that he has mentioned throughout the episode is: while at the pep rally the rival school's pig was skateboarding and draws all the attention away from him. Cast Main Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Kuma as Stan Recurring Cast *Kayla Maisonet as Lindsay Guest Cast *Joe Burke as Security Guard *Ron Butler as Director *Alexis Wilkins as Tiff Trivia *The title is an obvious reference to the show's title. *This episode is just like "Double Whammy" on Good Luck Charlie but instead of Amy being kidnapped, it's Stan, but Stan didn't actually get kidnapped. *Kuma (who plays Stan) didn't mind working with a 700 lb pig, because he lives on a farm and grew up with farm animals. *It is revealed in this episode that Stan is an eighth terrier and a quarter cat. *It reveals Chloe loves animals. *This is the first appearance of Lindsay. Category:Television episodes Category:Dog with a Blog episodes